Thinking & Perspectives
by MagicalMagnus
Summary: A story about an FTM Hermione. (Don't like, don't read!) Starts at the beginning and will build just like the books. Also, slow burn for HG/MM. (Once more, don't like it then don't read it!) I suck at summaries... Heriman (pronounced Herman) learns that he is a wizard. How will he deal with being magical and trying to becoming who he feels he really is?
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is a story that had been bouncing in my head for sometime. Expect posting between Friday-Monday. Also, I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. **  
**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the idea of a FTM Hermione. I am not doing this for profit, just enjoyment. Thank JK Rowling for the lovely characters and world of Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Otherwise Noted As A Marvelous Beginning_

He'd always felt that he was different than his peers somehow. The fact that his teachers called him Hermione and made him use the girls restroom hadn't reall started to bother him until Year Two. And that's when it began.

"Hermione?" the teacher called for attendence.

"It's not Hermione." he said with some agitation in his voice. He was done with this.

"Then what is your name, Miss Granger?" asked the teacher, with some annoyance.

"My name is Heriman." he replied coolly, which got him a look from the teacher.

"I think it's time I called your parents Miss Granger." the teacher said with a sardonic smile.

And that's how his parents found out how he felt. And they accepted him, much to the teacher's disliking. Things began changing almost right away. He got a haircut, new clothes, and his room changed to something more him. His parents also got him on the waiting listing for a gender-therapist. And so began Heriman's journey to becoming his true-self.


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the idea of a FTM Hermione. I am not doing this for profit, just enjoyment. Thank JK Rowling for the lovely characters and world of Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Magic?!_

Heriman looks intently at the book resting on his desk. Slowly, it begins to float towards him. He smiles as it lands beside him on his bed. "Perfect!" he exclaims excitedly.

Heriman had figured out he could do peculiar things around the time he entered Year Four. He didn't tell anybody though, especially not his therapist. Plus, he figured it wouldn't help the beating he got from the bullies at his school. He was just happy that this was the school year that his theripist agreed to put him on blockers, since it seemed both sides of his family went through puberty early. Heriman couldn't wait for Year Seven to start. He could feel that this year was going to be very different from the rest.

After a stretch, a thought occured to him. Leaving the book where it had landed, Heriman gets dressed as if to workout. As he heads down the stairs, he hears voices coming from the den. "Odd." he says to himself, for they weren't expecting company this week. Unless his cousins had arrived early of course. He grimaces, for that was not a happy thought.

"But magic?!" he hears his father's voice stress.

"Hush John, let her explain." his mother says.

"Now, , your child has shown magical tendencies, otherwise I wouldn't be here." says a Scottish voice.

Heriman peers around the corner to look into emerald green eyes. The color matched the color of his room and the tartan bedset. "Wow." he whispers. The owner of the emeralds rises and walks towards him, gaining his parents attention.

"Oh! Heriman, this is Professor McGonagall, from...Ummm..." his father trails off, looking at the woman.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she states, her Scottish accent pushing through ever so slightly.

Heriman looks at his parents before resuming eye contact with the professor. "You mean I'm magical?" he asks, earning him a nod from McGonagall. "That would explain some things." he whispers.

"I'd firgured it would." McGonagall replies. His parents stand, stunned. McGonagall hands him an envelope. "This is your Hogwarts letter, as well as your supply list." She turns to leave.

"Wait!" Heriman exclaims, taking a step towards the professor. McGonall halts and looks at him. "I...I think there are some things that...need to be discussed..." Heriman says looking at the envelope. McGongall looks at him.

"Okay." she says as she sits down. He looks at his parents until they leave. Heriman looks at McGonagall as he sits down. "What is it you would like to discuss?" McGonagall asks.

Heriman hands her the envelope. "The name is wrong." he says, looking away.

"I see. And what name shall you be using?" she asks.

Heriman fidgets, "Well Professor McGonagall, I go by Heriman. As well as male...um...male pronouns." he said. She looked at him and nodded.

"I shall speak with the Headmaster about this and shall be back by the 20th." McGonagall said.

Heriman nods then asks, "What about my medication?" McGonagall looks at Heriman.

"I will bring it up when i talk to the Headmaster and maybe the school healer." He looks at her and smiles before standing.

"I'll show you to the door, Professor." McGonagall nods and follows Heriman to the door.

She turns to look back at him, "I shall see you again in twenty days, young Heriman." she says honesly. "And that you make it into Gryffindor." she whispers as she leaves.


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the idea of a FTM Hermione. I am not doing this for profit, just enjoyment. Thank JK Rowling for the lovely characters and world of Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Anxieties_

A few days after Professor McGonagall had showed up telling Heriman that he was in fact a wizard, an owl (that's right, an owl) delivered some paperwork that the Headmaster had requested his parents fill out. Then came the cousins, which was always fun. Heriman knew that his cousins didn't mean to be hurtful with the staring and whisoers, but it still hurt nonetheless.

They had left six days before Professor McGonagall was to return. Heriman spent those six days packing and preparing for the eight days he'd be spending in the magical world. Apparently, he would need to go shopping for his supplies, meet with the Headmaster and school healer, and also meet with a Ministry of Magic Official (whatever that was).

Heriman paces in the den. The day he'd been awaiting was finally here, the day that Professor McGonagall was to return. He jumps as a knock sounds from the door. He almost trips over his own feet trying to get to the door. Heriman hears a chuckle on the other side of the door. "Hello, Professor McGonagall." he says as he opens it. She smiles and nods a greeting to him. Heriman hands her a folder. "My parents said they filled out what you asked them to Professor."

McGonagall takes the folder and scans the papers inside. "Have you studied your supply list, ?" the Professor asks, looking him up and down.

Heriman nods before replying, "And where shall I acguire these things, Professor? For i know of no place in London that would sell these items."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "And that, my dear boy, is why I shall show you where to buy these things. But first, the meeting at the Ministry of Magic." Heriman nods, not asking what the Ministry of Magic was, because it sounded like he was going to find out shortly. "Firstly though, have you gotten your things ready?" McGonagall asks.

Heriman nods, "In my room. I'll go get them." he says before heading upstairs towards his room. Heriman looks around his room. He was going to miss it here while he was gone, even if it was a short while. It'd been his sanctuary since the beginning. As he runs his fingers across the spines of his books, he hears a soft knock from his door. "Come in." he says softly. The door opens to reveal Professor McGonagall. Heriman blushes faintly, though he doesn't know why. Then he remebers the first time he'd seen the Professor's eyes. They matched the colors of his room, which didn't seem to go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall.

"Your parents directed me towards your room to see if you were ready."

Heriman nods, "Yeah, just..." he looks around the room one last time before grabbing his bag. "Just trying to make sure I don't forget this place."

McGongall gives him a soft smile as they leave his room. "I doubt you'll forget it any time soon. It's a lovely shade you chose for your room by the way." she says.

Heriman nods, glancing up at the Professor. "Yes, lovely shade indeed."

Heriman watches as Professor McGonagall shrinks his bag.

"Place it in your pocket to carry, ." she states, her accent coming through does as instructed before looking at his professor.

"Now what ma'am?" he questions softly. Even with the stern look on her face, Heriman could McGonagall gave him a smirk.

"Now, , we shall use a portkey to take us to the Ministry in around a minutes time." she answers as she pulls out a magazine. "Hold onto it and do not let go of it until I give you the say so, ." Heriman can only nod as he takes hold of a corner of the magazine. "And three...two...one." McGonagall says as there is a sudden pull at his navel. He closes his eyes tightly, still holding onto the magazine. Almost as soon as the rush and the pull start, it is over. "You may let go now, ." Professor McGonagall says.

Heriman lets goof the magazine as he opens his eyes. "Wow would be an understatement." Heriman thinks as he looks around. They seem to be by a statue of a..."Is that a Centaur?!" Heriman asks, a little too excited.

McGonagall chuckles, "Yes, that would be a centuar." she replies as they start to make their way through the crowd of busy-bodies. Heriman looks at the tall walls of windows as they head down what seems to be a hall of fireplaces. Suddenly, in a burst of green flames, a woman steps out of one of the fireplaces.

"What in the world just happened?" Heriman thinks.

"That would the Floo System, young Heriman." says the woman who just stepped out of the Floo answers. Heriman gives McGonagall a look.

"You said the thought aloud, ." she answers before turning to look at the woman. "Good day, Madam Bones." McGonagall says with a smile.

"Gods Minerva, you know how I dislike that title." the woman says before looking back towards Heriman, extending her hand. "Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE." Amelia says in a soft tone.

"The DMLE?" Heriman questions as he shakes Amelia's hand. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement." McGonagall answers.

Heriman's eyes get wide. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks as they follow Amelia to her office. Amelia chuckles as she unlocks her door.

"Of course not, Heriman. We are here to discuss this." Amelia answers, holding up the folder he hadgiven McGonagall earlier.

"Oh, okay." Heriman replies, following Amelia and McGonagall into the office before taking a seat across for Amelia and beside McGonagall.

"Now, you have to understand, Heriman, that there hasn't been a documented cases of a..." Amelia pauses and looks up from the papers in the folder. "Do you prefer transsexual or transgender?" she asks, trying not to look slightly uncomfortable in doing so.

"Transgender ma'am..." Heriman replies as he looks at the floor.

"Well, Heriman, in Britian, we haven't had a transgender wizard before, or at least, entering into the educaton system. That's why we wish to make sure that you stay safe through your years at Hogwarts. There are families that might not like it if you are found out. That is why we sent these papers to your parents." Amelia says, holding up the folder.

Heriman looks from Amelia to Professor McGonagall. "I don't think I understand. Would you care to explain?" he asks.

Professor McGonagall speaks up first, "We asked your parents to fill out a few consent forms, so that if you agree, we can put you on a monthly potion regimen that'll work like the medicine that you would would be taking if you stay with the muggle system."

Heriman looks at them in shock. "You mean..."

Amelia answers this time, "With a series of glamours and the monthly potions, you will appear male. Also, the potions will change your body and after about five years, you won't need the glamours."

Heriman takes a deep breath as he takes everything in. Finally he looks at Amelia. "I'd like to do it."

After agreeing, he had to fill out some forms of his own while they discussed how the potions and glamours would work. To say Heriman was anxious about starting the potions and school would be down playing it slightly. He was though, nervously excited about the prospect of being who he had felt on the inside to be shown on the outside. By the time they were done talking thngs over, the sun was starting to leave the sky.

"Use my Floo, Minerva." Amelia says as she looks out her office window. "You don't need to walk to the Leaky Cauldron if you can Floo there." she says with a smile.

McGonagall nods at this. "Right as always, Amelia." McGonagall gives Amelia a hug before heading towards the fireplace. "Watch and listen closely, Heriman, for you'll be following shortly after me." she says as she grabs some Floo Powder and enters the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron." McGonagall states as she throws down the powder. In a flash of green flames, she is gone.

Heriman takes a deep breath, "I can do that." He hears Amelia chuckle behind him.

"It's easier than it seems, Heriman." she says, patting him on the back. "I shall be in touch to see how things go, Heriman."

He nods and walks towards the fireplace. "Thank you for everything, Madam Bones." he says before grabbing some of the Floo Powder as he seps into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron." Heriman says. The flash of green comes and suddenly, Heriman is standing in a different fireplace.

Heriman looks around, seemingly standing in what looks to be a pub. He spots Porfessor McGonagall just as the man behind the bar points at him.

"Seems the young lad has arrived safely, Minerva." he says to the Professor, who turns to see Heriman heading their way.

"Oh, good! Everything still in working order, ?" McGonagall questions as she inspects him slightly, her accent a little heavier than usual.

Heriman nods, "Yes Professor, everything is fine." he replies with a smile. Suddenly, his stomach growls. Heriman didn't know if he could be anymore embarrassed than he was at that point in time.

"Two steak and kidney pies, if you wouldn't mind Tom." McGonagall says to the man behind the bar.

Tom nods, "With tea I pressume?" he asks before heading towards the kitchens.

"You pressume correctly, Tom." McGonagall replies before having a seat at one of the tsbles in a shadowy corner. Heriman follows suit and takes the seat across from Professor McGonagall. As soon as he is seated, their food and drinks appear.

"Still getting used to that..." Heriman mumbles under his breath before he tucks into his food. Mindful of his company, he minds his manners as he eats. Before long, both are finishing off the meal with tea. "So," Heriman voices, "What is on the docket for tomorrow?"

McGonagall peers over her spectacles and with some distain tinging her accent, answers, "Shopping." Heriman decides not to comment and is soon being shown to his room for the night. "Rest easy, ." McGonagall says as she heads to her room.

"Sleep well, Professor." he whispers in reply.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, that was a fun adventure. Anyways, Chapter Three is in the works! Should be up Sunday or Monday...Anyways, guess what is happening next?! Shopping! (How dreadful lol) And yes, McGonagall might seem a little OOC, but be assured, our stern Professor will be back when Hogwarts starts! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter Three

****DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing but the idea of a FTM Hermione. I am not doing this for profit, just enjoyment. Thank JK Rowling for the lovely characters and world of Harry Potter.

 **AN:** I apologize for the long wait. We adopted a fur-baby and I recently found out I shall be moving back to my home-state of West Virginia. Because of this, I don't when the next decent chapter shall be and after September, I don't what days I shall be posting. I'll try to keep you guys updated. Still no beta, so all mistakes are still my own. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _In Which Shopping Leads to New Things_

Heriman feels as though he is being watched. As he slowly wakes, he notices a silvery-mist with a blue glow. He jumps, startled, before looking at the wispy form of a cat. Heriman watches as the cat tilts its head, blinking, before it leaves. He yawns as he wonders about the ethereal-like cat. As he pulls a dark pair of jeans over his boxers, there is a knock at the door.

"It's open." Heriman answers as he pulls on a green shirt. In Professor McGonagall, looking slightly stern with her hair in a bun and wearing stiff black robes. "Good morning, Professor." Heriman says as he grabs his oral hygiene kit. (Can't go anywhere without one when your parents are dentists.)

"Good morning, . Are you ready to go?" McGonagall asks, looking at the bag he is holding.

"Give me a moment to brush and floss?" Heriman asks. McGonagall nods and shows Heriman where the loo is. After he finishes up, he puts the kit back with his belongings and looks at Professor McGonagall "Well, I guess that I am as ready as I'll ever be." he says, his heart racing.

McGonagall nods before turning away from him. "Follow me, . And please," she glances at him over her shoulder, "try not to get lost."

Heriman nods, staying close as they go through the Leaky Cauldron before going out a door to what seems like nowhere. Before Heriman can speak, McGonagall approaches the wall. Heriman watches as Professor McGonagall touches her wand to the brick wall three times in what seems to be a pattern of three up and two across. As the wall starts to move, he takes a step back. In place of the wall is on archway, which McGonagall goes through. Heriman follows, unaware of the wall shrinking closed behind them.

"This, , is Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall says as Heriman gets closer. The first thing Heriman notices is the shops. As he scans the shop-fronts, that's when he notices the throngs of people. Witches and wizards that are dressed similar to Professor McGonagall. He takes a step backwards, his back hitting the wall as it comes to him that he stands out. Big time. Heriman hates to stand out in crowds, believing it'll draw more attention to himself than what he is comfortable with. It also might have something to do with the fact that he gets easily misgendered in crowds, which causes further turns to face the wallas he takes deep breathes, trying not to shake. Heriman closes his eyes in hopes that the feeling of eyes on him will go away.

"Here, Granger." McGonagall whispers beside him. Heriman opens his eyes to see McGonagall offering him a small vial. "Drink it, Granger. It's a potion that'll calm your nerves." McGonagall's Scottish lilt says. Heriman nods in understanding as he takes the vial from her. As he swallows down the potion, he feels Professor McGonagall's hand on his shoulder. "Better?" she asks softly.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Heriman answers, motioning for Professor McGonagall to lead the way. He continues to scan the shops as they head towards a large, white marble building. Heriman tilts his head slightly, trying to figure out how the building can be stable while looking unstable at the same time.

"That is Gringotts, the wizarding bank which is ran by goblins. I'm telling you this so that you are prepared." McGonagall says as they approach the doors.

Heriman reads the engraving upon the silver pair of doors as they walk through the bronze doors. "Well, they seem serious about this, so I'll try to stay on their good side." he says.

McGonagall nods at this. "Smart lad, although I don't know ig goblins have a good side." Heriman thinks those words over as Professor McGonagall speaks with a Goblin. He believes that everybody has a good side, but that it can be hidden or corrupted. "Griphook is awaiting us, ." Professor McGonagall says, once more leading Heriman to their destination.

Heriman follows her down a narrow hall before she knocks on a silver door with a ruby embedded into the center of it. The door opens to reveal a Goblin behind an ornate desk. " I presume?" Heriman asks him, causing the Goblin to look up at Heriman i shocked surprise.

Griphook looks at Professor McGonagall before looking back at Heriman. "That would be correct, though most just call me Griphook."

Heriman tries to process this knowledge. "Well, may I address you as , as that's the more respectful option?" Heriman asks softly. Now Heriman has both Griphook and McGonagall looking at him.

Griphook nods at Heriman. "If you wish, . Now, we are here to set up your account at Gringotts. First, do you have your wand?" the Goblin asks.

Heriman looks at Professor McGonagall. "That's our next stop. Once we get everything set up here, I'll be taking to get his wand." the Scottish voice says in answer to Griphook's question.

Griphook nods at this before shuffling through some papers as he begins speaking. "Well your benefactor has sent in the proper paperwork to transfer the allotted amount of one thousand galleons into your account at the beginning of every month." Griphook look up from the papers. "That is correct, is it not?" the Goblin questions at the confused look on Heriman's face.

Once more, Professor McGonagall speaks. "Your benefactor wishes to remain anonymous for the time being, but is the maker of the potions you'll be taking until you reach eighteen years of age. Seeing as these are new potions and problems could arise, they wish to pay you as if it was a muggle clinical trial." she explains to Heriman before turning to Griphook. "I believe they also requested a secure vault?" Griphook nods his head slightly in confirmation. "Is vault 710 available?" Once more, Griphook nods in confirmation. "Than that shall do." McGonagall states.

"Let me get the proper paperwork for to fill out then." Griphook says before he leaves.

"I have a benefactor?" Heriman asks, still trying to process the information afforded to him.

"Yes, , and everything that needed to be said about it was said." McGonagall answers, looking sternly as the papers before her. He glances at the stern looking Professor, wondering if she is going to be this stern at Hogwarts. As he thinks about this, Griphook returns.

"These will require your signature and as your vault is a somewhat higher security vault, a drop of your blood is required for making your key. After you get your wand, you can return and we shall add it to the security measures of your vault." the Goblin says as he hands the papers to Heriman.

Heriman starts to signs the papers, reading the guidelines and contracts that he has to sign. When he finishes, he hands the papers back to Griphook. "Here you go, Sir." Heriman says softly.

After Griphook takes the paperwork, he holds onto Heriman's hand. "I'm going to prick your finger now, ." Heriman nods and watches as the Goblin pricks his ring finger and places the bleeding finger onto a piece of metal. Heriman looks at Professor McGonagall before looking back at the metal as his hand is released. "Would you like it to be in the form of a key or something else?" Griphook questions.

"A ring? Would that be possible?" Heriman asks, watching as the Goblin nods before he answers. "Just place the finger you wish to wear it on and think about what you wish it to look like." Heriman concentrates as he places his left index finger onto the metal. He watches as the metal starts to morph into a simple silver band with a red line going around the middle. Heriman investigates the ring when Griphook says that the transformation of the metal is complete.

"Now, since you don't have your wand yet, a default amount of 500 galleons has been taken out of your account to leave an amount of 1,500 galleons."

Heriman looks up at Griphook. "1,500 galleons? But I thought you said I only got 1,000 galleons a month. How is it I had 2,000 galleons?" Heriman asks.

This time, McGonagall answers. "When we visit with the Headmaster, you'll be given a dose so that your body will be accustomed to the changes it'll undergo by the first of next month. Therefore your benefactor thought it fit to pay for this month and next month so you could get your supplies for school." she says, looking at Heriman as she explains in her Scottish accent.

Griphook clears his throat, gaining the attention of the other two. "That is all for now. Just remember to visit once you get you wand." the Goblin says. Heriman rises and shakes Griphook's hand, "Thank you for seeing us, Sir." he says before following Professor McGonagall back to the streets of Diagon Alley.

Heriman regards Professor McGonagall before he speaks. "What now, Professor?"

McGonagall is looking at around at the shops before looking down at Heriman. "I'll take you to Madam Malkin's so you can get measured for your uniform and while you do that, I'll get your school books in order. I've seen the miniature library you house in your room, so we can come back another day so that you can peruse the selection of books at Flourish & Blotts." Professor McGonagall states as she starts heading towards a shop with firgures dressed in robes being displayed in the front window.

As Heriman steps into the shop, he is surrounded by fabrics and displays. Suddenly, a woman is pulling him towards a group of mirrors with a rand stand in the middle. "Now stand here dearie while I find my measuring tape." the woman says before going somewhere else in the shop.

Heriman looks at Professor McGonagall. "How much will you need for my books, Professor?" he asks her as he grabs the small, black, leather bag he has decided to use for his coins.

"That shall not be necessary, Granger." McGonagall says, looking down at him. "As unorthodox as it would seem, I'll buy your school books for you. Consider it a gift." Heriman blinks and places the pouch back at his side. "And before I leave, are you comfortable with being measured?" her Scottish accent flows as she speaks. Heriman thinks for a moment before nodding and he watches as Professor McGonagall leaves.

While he waits for the salesperson to return, he looks around at the displays of cloaks and robes. His eyes stop on a dark emerald green traveling cloak. "Something catch your eye, young sir?" the salesperson asks when she returns, flicking her wand at the measuring tape. Heriman nods towards the traveling cloak as the measuring tape starts taking his measurements. "Ah, that piece of work. It's enchanted with heating and cooling charms, as well as being waterproof and the best part, it grows or shrinks to the wearer's height." she says as she takes down the measurements. "What's your name dear, so that we know its yours?"

Heriman continues to look at the cloak. " will do." he looks at her. "How much for the cloak?" he asks, causing her to look up from the order form. "You can't be serious dear." she says, studying his face. "You are serious. The cloak with all the enchantments is 100 galleons. Add your uniform cost to that at the total would be 150 galleons." the salesperson says in disbelief.

Heriman nods and starts getting the galleons ready. "And it's worth every galleon, Ma'am." he says as he hands the salesperson the appropriate amount. The salesperson looks at him, still shocked. "Let me get your receipt, young sir. Would you like to wear the cloak out or have it packaged?" she asks Heriman. Heriman thinks about this. "Package it for me, Ma'am." Heriman answers.

The woman nods and runs off to package the cloak and get him his receipt. As he waits for the salesperson to return, he wonders why Professor McGonagall has not returned yet. He doesn't have time to ponder on this for long as the salesperson returns with his things. "I'll send an owl when your school uniform is ready, young sir." she says. Heriman nods, "Thank you again Ma'am." he says as he leaves the shop.

A sign above a shop catches his eyes. _Eyelops Owl Emporium_. Heriman looks around before heading towards the owl shop. He figures that if that's how the wizarding community communicates, he might as well buy one. He enters the shop to find it dimly lit. Heriman looks around before heading towards the barn owls. They all seem to ignore him, except one. A barn owl that's smaller than the others.

"That's Midge." a male voice speaks beside Heriman. "Hey Midge." Heriman says as he strokes the owl's chest, earning him a small hoot. "Nobody ever shows interest in her. Nor does she usually show an interest in people, so you must be something special lad." the shopkeeper says. Heriman looks at the man. "Can I buy her?" he asks softly. "Let me get you her cage and some treats for her. 10 galleons will do for the whole lot." the shopkeeper says before heading to get everything. Heriman continues to stroke Midge's chest.

Once the shopkeeper returns, Heriman pays him and puts Midge in her cage. "Thank you, Sir." Heriman says as he takes the treats for Midge. "No, thank you, young lad. I also added a small bag of food to the order and the catalogue so you can order more treats or food later." the shop keeper replies. Heriman thanks the man once more before leaving.

"I see you found yourself an owl, Granger." a Scottish voice says to his right. Heriman looks over to see Professor McGonagall reading a magazine. "Yeah...umm...You hadn't returned...I hope you aren't mad Professor." Heriman says as he becomes flustered.

"Don't worry young lad. Everything is fine." McGonagall says as she stands. "I saw fit to order your other supplies. They shall owl you as to when you can pick them up and pay for them." she says and looks at Heriman. "This way, I can show you where all the shops are located. Or at least the shops I deem appropriate for a wizard your age." McGonagall says sternly.

Heriman nods and looks at the sky. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. "Let us head to Ollivanders to get your wand, shall we?" McGonagall says, watching Heriman before she heads in the direction of Ollivanders. Heriman shivers with anticipation. This was a turning point in his life, or so he felt it was. As Heriman follows Professor McGonagall, he clutches the packaged cloak close to his chest with the hand that isn't carrying Midge's cage.

Before long, McGonagall is holding the door to a shop open for him. "Your hands seem to be full at the moment." she says with a soft smile as Heriman thanks her. He spots a chair and sets Midge's cage on it. "Ah, just the young gentleman I've been expecting." a harsh voice filled with caring says from somewhere in the dimly lit shop.

Heriman scans the rows upon rows of narrow boxes. Finally, his eyes land upon the owner of the voice. The man looks frazzled yet calm. "Deputy Headmistress, always a joy to see you, as long as you don't destroy anything." the man says with a chuckle. McGonagall glares at the man. "I'm here for young , Ollivander." the stern Scottish voice says. "But of course Minerva." Ollivander replies with a slight chuckle.

This is around the time that Heriman realizes he is once again being measured. "Which arm is your wand arm, ?" Ollivander asks. Heriman looks at the man. "I'm ambidextrous, so either arm will do, Sir." Heriman says, causing Ollivander to look at him with wonder. "A challenge, I like this young gent." Ollivander says to nobody in general as he starts to measure both of Heriman's arms. Heriman watches with interest as the man stands and stares at him.

"Vinewood. Dragon heartstring. 10 3/4 inches. Unyielding." Ollivander says somewhat softly as he goes to retrieve a black box. He hands the box to Heriman. McGonagall and Ollivander watch as Heriman carefully opens the box to reveal the intricately designed wand. Heriman looks up at McGonagall before taking the wand in his left hand. He feels a slight shift in himself as he flicks the wand gently, creating soft green sparks from the tip of his wand.

He assumes this is to be his wand when Ollivander claps his hands together. "Excellent!" Ollivander exclaims before going to write up a receipt for Heriman. "Seven galleons, although you can add a wand holster for five galleons." Heriman counts out seventeen galleons and hands them to Ollivander. "I'll take those two black ones for the foreman, ." Heriman says, pointing to the ones he is speaking about.

Ollivander nods and wraps the wand holsters up before handing them to Heriman with his receipt. "I think we shall be hearing some stories about endeavors." Ollivander whispers to Heriman, glancing at McGonagall as he does so. "A good day to you both, young gent and Deputy Headmistress." Ollivander finishes with a nod to each of them respectfully.

Heriman grabs Midge's cage and follows Professor McGonagall out of the shop. "Would you like for me to send your purchases to your room at the Leaky Cauldron, ." McGonagall asks, watching Heriman. "You don't mind?" he asks, hoping that it's not a problem. Professor McGonagall nods before sending all but one wand holster to the Leaky Cauldron.

Heriman looks at the holster before figuring out how to attach it to his arm. "Put it on your right arm, as so others don't know that you can wild with your left." McGonagall's Scottish voice says softly. Heriman nods ever so slightly as he does so. "Now, let's see some shop, shall we?" McGonagall asks, looking down at Heriman to see him nod in agreement. "Follow me then." she says.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, another Author's Note. Can anybody guess who Heriman's benefactor is? And how will the meeting go with the Headmaster? So many questions... Let us hope the answers lay ahead.


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the idea of a FTM Hermione. I am not doing this for profit, just enjoyment. Thank JK Rowling for the lovely characters and world of Harry Potter.

 **Authors Note at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _A Meeting Amongst Portraits_

Heriman awakens once again being watched. He looks up at the wispy cat. "Good morning." He says softly as he gets up to stretch, looking at the books spread across the bed. As he gets dressed, he looks at the wispy cat once more. "Between you and me, I spent most of the night reading my text books. Don't tell Professor McGonagall, okay?" Heriman asks the cat.

The cat gives him a look before nodding and leaving the room. "Strange cat…" Heriman wonders aloud to himself. He grabs his oral hygiene kit and heads for the loo. Brushing his teeth, he wonders about his meeting with the Headmaster that is planned for the day. He doesn't want to mess this up, but an unknown feeling has settled itself in his stomach. Looking into the mirror, he takes a calming breath. "Everything will be alright and it will all work out." He says softly with a smile. Heading back to the room, he notices McGonagall standing in front of the door to his room. "Good morning, Professor McGonagall." He says, moving around her so he can open the door.

"Good morning, young Heriman." McGonagall says in a short greeting. "Would you like to eat before we head to Hogwarts for the meeting?" her accent fills the room with her question.

Heriman fills the heaviness in his stomach and shakes his head. He grabs one of the wand holsters and attaches it to his right forearm once more, before placing his wand in it. He pulls the sleeve of his shirt over it and turns to face McGonagall. "How are we getting to Hogwarts?" Heriman asks softly. McGonagall looks at him for a few seconds before answering him.

"The Headmaster will be opening his Floo for us, so that we can go directly to his office without any delays." Heriman nods and moves to give Midge her breakfast.

"You be a good girl while I'm away." he says, getting a hoot in reply. He glances at the cloak, wondering if he should wear it. With a small smile, he puts it n and looks at McGonagall. "I'm ready Professor." he says. McGonagall assesses him before nodding and leaves the room. Heriman follows, making sure to close the door behind him. He notices that they aren't going to the Floo that they came to the Leaky Cauldron.

As if reading his mind, McGonagall speaks up. "We are using Tom's personal Floo, so that others can't follow us through o the headmaster's office."

Heriman nods in understanding. He still feels the weight in his stomach, but keeps it to himself, not wanting McGonagall to cancel the meeting. As they enter Tom's office, Tom looks up from his work on his desk.

"Ah, good morning Minerva! Ready to go already?" the bar keeper asks, which gets him a nod in response. Tom smiles. "Well, you know where everything is." McGonagall heads towards the Floo and grabs some Floo Powder before looking at Heriman.

"Do you remember how to do this?" she asks him. He nods slightly, not wanting to speak. "Good. Just repeat what I say and there shouldn't be any issues." McGonagall says before she enters the Floo. "Headmaster's Office." McGonagall's accent comes through as she throws down the powder and vanishes in green flames.

Heriman grabs some Floo Powder and steps into the Floo.

"Good luck today with your meeting lad." Tom says to Heriman with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Heriman replies before saying, "Headmaster's Office." As he says this, he throws down the powder and vanishes amongst green flames.

The first thing Heriman notices as the green flames disappear, is the noise. The room is filled with tables that seem to be cluttered with many silver trinkets that are whirling about. As Heriman steps out of the Floo, he looks around the large circular room. Even with all the trinkets, it's still a beautiful room. Heriman looks towards the enormous claw-footed desk. He sees McGonagall talking to an older looking man with long silver hair and a beard to match.

"Professor McGonagall." Heriman says, voicing his arrival. Making his way over to the desk, he looks at the many portraits covering the walls. The previous Headmasters and Headmistresses." Heriman says to himself.

"Correct, Mr. Granger." The man McGonagall was speaking to says.

"And you would be Headmaster Dumbledore." Heriman says, looking at Dumbledore. Heriman can see a tinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes. It's an odd twinkle, one that makes Heriman think that Dumbledore is up to something.

"Correct again, Mr. Granger." Dumbledore answers. Heriman looks to McGonagall, but notices that she is talking to a woman who looks to be a nurse.

"And you must be Madam Pomfrey." he says with a smile and goes to shake her hand. McGonagall watches as Madam Pomfrey shakes Heriman' s with a smile.

"That's right, young sir." Madam Pomfrey says.

"It's nice to meet you." Heriman replies, finally catching McGonagall's eyes. "Now what, Professor?" he asks softly.

"Madam Pomfrey will discuss what your potions will do while we wait for them." Heriman nods before turning to listen to Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure he'll be safe here, Albus?" McGonagall asks Dumbledore softly, so that Heriman doesn't hear.

"I'm sure that the boy will do fine here, Minerva. He seems like a smart enough lad." Dumbledore replies as he watches Heriman talk with Madam Pomfrey.

Suddenly, a loud noise fills the room and everybody turns toward it to see Severus Snape stepping from the staircase. "Bloody Griffin.' He says under his breath. Heriman looks at the man, wondering who he is.

"Ah, Severus my boy! Glad you could make it." Dumbledore says, a little to cheerfully for some of the present company. Dumbledore turns towards Heriman before once again speaking. "This is Professor Snape. He will be your Potions Professor once you start here." Heriman can see the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye, and it does nothing for the heavy feeling in his stomach.

"Hello Professor." Heriman says quietly.

Severus looks at Heriman before nodding and holds out two vials to him. "I believe you are waiting for these, Mr. Granger." Severus' timber voice says.

Heriman takes the vials from the Potions Professor and studies them. One holds a bright green liquid, while the other holds a light blue liquid. "May I take them now?" Heriman asks, looking at Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. They both nod silently. Heriman looks at Professor McGonagall as he unstoppers the vials. He takes the green one first, before swallowing the blue one. Heriman makes a slight face as he sets the now empty vials down on Dumbledore's desk. He turns his head to say something, but stops and looks out the window.

"Ah, yes. The Black Lake. Severus, why don't you take our younger friend down while Minerva, Poppy, and I discuss the schedule that Mr. Granger will take his potions." Dumbledore says.

Professor Snape scowls at Dumbledore before looking at Heriman. "Shall we?" Snape says before turning to lead the way out of the castle.

Heriman follows the Potions Professor through the castles, not paying much attention to his surroundings. His mind is elsewhere as he watches Snape's cloak billow behind him. As they finally exit the castle, Heriman looks at the amazing view of the lake and country-side surrounding it. He looks up at Snape. "Can we get closer?" Heriman asks Snape. Snape looks at Heriman and nods. Heriman leads the way down to the lake with Snape following behind him. As he approaches the edge of the lake, he looks down at his reflection. He runs his fingers through his hair with a puzzling look.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Granger?" Snape's voice questions, cutting through Heriman's thoughts.

"My hair keeps getting darker, Professor." Heriman replies softly. "I've noticed that it would change slightly when I first used magic, but since being around more magic…" Heriman trails off. The heaviness in his stomach has went to his mind. His breathing becomes heavier as he looks around in a panic. "What if I'm not supposed to be here?" Heriman asks Snape, tears filling his eyes as he does. "What if I'm too different? What happens if they find out I know?" Heriman starts rambling, the panic over-taking him. Suddenly, he feels arms around him.

"You need to breathe, Mister Granger." Snape's timber voice says. "Follow my breathing and you shall get through this." The Professor says as his chest rises and falls slowly. Heriman does as Snape instructs and follows the Professor's breathing. Slowly, the panic and heaviness leave him. Snape releases him and Heriman wipes his eyes.

"Thank you, professor." Heriman says, looking at the ground, feeling ashamed of having a panic attack in-front of his soon-to-be Potions Professor.

Snape regards Heriman for a second before asking, "Would you like to discuss what is bothering you?" Heriman quickly looks up at the Potions Professor before nodding.

"A few days after Professor McGonagall brought me my letter, I overheard my parents talking. They…they were discussing how maybe they should tell me that I'm adopted since it turns out that I'm a wizard." Heriman says, looking away from Snape. "It makes me wonder if my biological parents were a wizard and witch. Why didn't they keep me?" Heriman sighs, and looks up at Snape.

"I do not hold the answers, but maybe one day we can answer them. Would that help ease what troubles you?" the Potions Professor asks. Heriman nods with a smile. "Good. Now I believe we should return before they start to worry." Snape says, a slight curve of his lip showing that he is joking.

"Lead the way, Professor." Heriman says with a chuckle. They walk back to the Griffin in silence. "Wait. Professor, could we not tell them about everything?" Heriman asks as Snape gives the Griffin the Headmaster's password.

Severus looks at the boy and nods. "Of course, Mister Granger." Heriman smiles as they enter the Headmaster's Office.

"Now that's a sight I dare say I've never seen" McGonagall's voice says. "A student smiling after spending time with the Potions Professor." McGonagall says with a slight smirk.

Heriman hears some of the portraits gasp while others chuckle. He himself can't help but giggle when he sees Professor Snape scowl at McGonagall. "I think I'm going to enjoy it here." Heriman says, earning him a round of laughs from the portraits.

"Like I sais Minerva, bright lad." Dumbledore tells McGonagall softly. McGonagall can't help but nod in agreement.

"A bright lad indeed." Severus thinks to himself.

* * *

 **AN:** I grievously apologize for being so behind on this. I have **NOT** given up on this fic. I am in my fourth semester of college and am working on either completing my AA during the summer or just transferring to a different college. Next week is my spring break, so I plan on writing a ton during the rest of this week and the weekend, as so I can prepare more chapters to be uploaded next week and the following weeks while I'm finishing up this semester. Knowing that you all are staying with this story keeps me motivated to keep writing more chapters and get them uploaded. So thank you for staying with me and the story. I shall also work on more fics and one shots so that you all have something to read between uploads. Much thanks for the read! ~MagicalMagnus~


End file.
